Bonnie's Alpha Journey
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Bonnie is now ten and has decided to complete her first journey in the Hoenn region, joined by her faithful Kalos companion Dedenne. What Pokemon will she come across? What situations will she find herself in?
1. Her First Starter

Bonnie had just arrived in Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. She exited the bak of the truck and walked into the house she and her Pokemon friend, Dedenne, would be staying at whilst they were here. A lady was already inside and had a meal decked out on the table for them. Bonnie rushed up and sat down and started digging in, as Dedenne crawled out of her pouch and onto the table, eating the Pokemon food.

"Thanks so much for letting us stay here while I'm on my Hoenn journey, Julia" Bonnie thanked the nice lady for her hospitality.

"Dedede!" Dedenne chimed in.

"Well, it's the least I could do for my favourite cousins" Julia replied, "Soon as I heard you were old enough to become a Trainer and wanted to start your journey in Hoenn, I was thrilled! I just have one question"

"Yeah, what's that?" Bonnie asked, scooting her chair around.

"Why did you want to start your journey here instead of Kalos?" Julia asked, "Nearly every Trainer I know starts in their home region"

"Yeah, well, I'm not every Trainer!" Bonnie retaliated, "Besides, I've basically seen all of Kalos back when I travelled with my brother and his friends. It'd be boring doing it all over again"

"Fair point," Julia said, then realising something, "Oh! Speaking of your brother, he wanted you to call him as soon as you got here!"

With that, Dedenne climbed back into Bonnie's pouchas she got up and walked with Julia over to the video phone. Julia dialled the number and Bonnie's brother, Clement's face showed up.

"Hi, Clement! I've arrived in Hoenn and am at Julia's place!" Bonnie squealed.

"That's great to hear you made it safely!" Clement said with a smile.

"How are things running back at the Gym since I left?" Bonnie asked him.

"Great, now that I've fixed everything up. And don't worry, Dad's taken your place as Quiz Bearer while you're away" Clement replied.

"Oh, that's so nice of Daddy!" Bonnie said.

"By the way, how's Dedenne doing?" Clement asked, "Being in a new region can be daunting for a Pokemon"

"Don't worry, big brother!" Bonnie said, "Dedenne will be fine. As long as we've got each other! Right, Dedenne?"

"Dede!" Dedenne shouted, poking it's tiny head out of Bonnie's pouch.

"I still don't know why I couldn't bring Quilladin along aswell, though!" Bonnie huffed.

"I told you before you left, having a highly levelled Pokemon from another region on you is no way to start a journey!" Clement scolded his younger sister, "I let you take Dedenne because you two share an unbreakable bond and you shoudn't be separated"

"Like Ash and Pikachu!" Bonnie interrupted him.

"Exactly!" Clement said, "Now, don't forget, you need to pick up your starter Pokemon from Professor Birch before you leave Littleroot Town. Professor Sycamore's already told him you'd be coming, so-"

"He has?!" Bonnie sqealed, "Let's go, Dedenne!"

"Dedede!" Dedenne shouted as Bonnie rushed out the door.

She was running towards the Lab, but wasn't looking where she was going. She bumped into a boy who was about her age and fell to the ground. When she got up and opened her eyes, she saw he had an orange top, black shorts and what looked like a white hat on.

"Do you mind?!" He said.

"Oh, sorry," Bonnie apologised, "I've just started my journey and I'm super excited to meet my first Hoenn Pokemon so I was rushing to Professor-"  
>"Yeah, whatever," the boy said, "Just pay attention next time"<p>

And with that, the boy rushed off. Bonnie looked in the direction he had ran.

"Wow, what a sour puss" She stated and continued towards the Lab.

She entered the Lab once she arrived and found Professor Birch right at the end.

"Professor Birch!" She called as she rushed up to him.

"Why, hello there, young lady!" Professor Birch said as he noticed her.

"Hi! I'm Bonnie from the Kalos region, Professor Sycamore-" She started rambling.

"Ah, yes, the Lumiose Gym Leader's sister, correct?" Birch asked her.

"Uh-uh!" Bonnie said, "I'm here for my starter Pokemon!"

"Right," Birch said, "You may choose from three Pokemon"

"Wait!" Bonnie said, "I don't want this to just be a solo decision! Come on, Dedenne, you choose too!"

She opened up her pouch and Dedenne jumped out. Professor Birch gave a shocked expression.

"Oh? You brought a Pokemon with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, Clement said I could!" Bonnie told the Professor, "Dedenne and I share an unbreakable bond that shouldn't be broken"

"Ah, I once knew a young trainer all the way from the Kanto region like that," Birch stated,"Anyway! Time for you to choose!"

Birch picked up three Pokeballs, and opened them. All of a sudden, three Pokemon came out. There was a green-lizard type, a yellow-y orange chicken type, and some sort of blue water fish.

"Ooh! The chicken one looks so cute!" Bonnie screamed.

"Perhaps I should give you this now" Birch stated as he handed Bonnie a dark pink Pokedex.

"Oh wow, my very own Pokedex!" Bonnie said, "That's so cool!"

"Dedede!" Dedenne chimed in with her, still eyeing the other three Pokemon.

"And my first entries!" Bonnie sqealed.

She pointed her brand new Pokedex at the green one and a female's voice began talking.

"Treecko. The Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents"

Dedenne ran up to the Treecko, and waved it's tiny arm at it. Treecko looked down at Dedenne in disapproval and turned it's back, flicking Dedenne in the nose with it's tail. Bonnie then scanned the next one.

"Torchic. The Chick Pokemon. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach"

Dedenne moved onto the Torchic and repeated it's action of waving at it. But the Torchic seemed out of it, not even realising that Dedenne was even in front of it.

"Dede" Dedenne said as it tapped the Torchic on the shoulder.

This caused the Torchic to get angry and turn towards Dedenne, spitting a flame ball at it.

"Dedede!" Dedenne screamed, quickly dodging it by running to the other Pokemon.

What it didn't realise is that it was running too fast, it bumped into the blue Pokemon.

"Kip kip!" The blue one shouted and it ran to Dedenne, rubbing it's cheeks against Dedenne's.

Dedenne then shocked the poor Pokemon.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie shouted as she ran up to the two, and Dedenne crawled back into her pouch, apologising.

"I'm so sorry" She apologised as she scanned the Pokemon.

"Mudkip. The Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive fin on its head to take radar readings of its surroundings"

"Mudkip really seems to like your Dedenne" Professor Birch stated.

"It does, doesn't it?" Bonnie said, smiling down at the Mudkip.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip said, looking up at Bonnie, returning the smile.

"I'll take it!" Bonnie said gleefully, jumping up and down.

Birch simply nodded, returning the three starter Pokemon to their Pokeballs and handing Bonnie Mudkip's.

"Yay! I've got a Mudkip!" Bonnie shouted, holding up the Pokeball.

"Dedede!" Dedenne chimed in.

"Do you have a goal as a Pokemon Trainer yet, Bonnie?" Professor Birch asked.

"I so do!" Bonnie said, spinning around, facing the Professor, "I want to be a Pokemon Performer!"

"Is that so?" Birch said, "Well then, I highly recommend visiting the various Contest Halls you'll find around Hoenn"

"Contest Halls? Really? Why is that?" Bonnie asked.

"You'll find out when you get to one," Birch said slyly, "For now, just set your sights on Petalburg City, the next biggest town"

"Alright! Petalburg City, here we come!" Bonnie shouted as she left the Lab.

"Dedede!" Dedenne chimed in.


	2. That Boy Again

Bonnie skipped along the routes. She'd just come out of Olddale Town where she called Clement from the Pokemon Centre, showing off her new Mudkip. She was really happy and blissful, but as she skipped along on your way to Rustboro City she bumped into that same boy from before, once again causing her to fall down. She looked up and noticed the boy had his dog-like Pokemon out and there was another Pokemon opposite it. But Bonnie's fall made that much of a noise, it scared the small worm Pokemon away. The boy spun around and noticed Bonnie, who was still sitting on the ground in shock at seeing him again.

"You again?!" He asked.

"I'm terribly sorry" Bonnie said as she got herself up.

"You should be," He said, then after some silence, "So, did you end up getting your starter?"

Bonnie stared at him for a little bit, then said, "Yeah! I chose Mudkip!"

"Hmph!" The boy said.

"Hmph?!" Bonnie shouted, hands on her hips, "What do you mean hmph?!"

"Everyone knows Torchic's the only worthwhile one to choose," The boy said, "At best, Mudkip's just a useless last resort"

"Oh yeah?!" Bonnie yelled, "Says who?!"

"Says me!" He shouted back.

"And who's that, some stuck up nobody?!" Bonnie insulted him.

The boy was shocked for a moment, then replied back with more anger, "Says Orlando Birch! So Hmph!"

With that, he stuck his tongue out and turned his back to Bonnie.

"Did you say Orlando Bi-" Bonnie trailed but he cut her off.

"Birch, yes," Orlando said, "I'm Professor Birch's grandson, what of it?"

"But your grandfather is so nice!" Bonnie said, "What's got you all on the wrong side of the Pokepuff?"

"Nothing," Orlando said, "Just go!"

"But I want to scan your Pokemon!" Bonnie said, leaning over taking a look at the dog-like Pokemon.

"Well, you can't," Orlando stated, "Poochyena, return"

With that, Orlando's Poochyena returned to it's Pokeball.

"I was training it and you scared away that Wurmple!" Orlando said.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" Bonnie apologised.

"Apologies mean nothing," Orlando said, "Unless you beat me in a battle"

"A battle?" Bonnie asked, "You'll forgive me if I win?"

"I'll let you scan Poochyena, that's all," Orlando stated, "I don't do forgiveness"

"But I've only got two Pokemon.." Bonnie trailed off with a bit of sadness.

"What a coincidence, I just so happen to only have two Pokemon on me aswell" Orlando sneered.

"I don't know...there's always other Poochy things..." Bonnie trailed.

She looked down in her pouch and Dedenne's head was sticking out of it. It was giving her a determined look. Even Dedenne was ready for their first battle.

"Are you backing down, little girl?!" Orlando sneered.

"The name's Bonnie," Bonnie said fiercely, "And I'm not a little girl!"

"Then let's get it over with, Torchic!" Orlando said as he threw a Pokeball and a brightly coloured Torchic came out of it.

"Tor-chic!" Torchic screamed, giving Bonnie a fierce expression.

Bonnie was confused as to who to use, but she decided it was better to give Mudkip some training, so she threw the Pokeball.

"Mudkip, let's do it!" She shouted.

"Mud-kip!" Mudkip shouted, glaring at the Torchic.

"Now you'll see why Mudkip is everyone's last choice! Torchic, use Scratch!" Orlando ordered.

Torchic began running up to Mudkip. Bonnie stood there, thinking, for a moment. She had to recall what she saw Ash do during battles. Especially ones with Froakie as Mudkip was a water type.

"Dodge and use Water Pulse!" She shouted.

"Kip?" Mudkip turned it's head towards her.

At that very moment, Torchic brought it's leg up to Mudkip and scratched it.

"Kiip!" Mudkip yelled in pain.

"What happened?! What's wrong?!" Bonnie asked.

"You obviously don't know what moves your Mudkip has!" Orlando said, "Torchic, use Scratch once more!"

"Counter it with Pound!" Bonnie screamed.

But Mudkip kept on staring at her. And Torchic came in for the scratch once more, this time digging in harder, causing Mudkip to faint.

"Oh no!" Bonnie shouted.

"Told you it was useless," Orlando stated, "This is going to be easy!"

"Mudkip, return!" Bonnie said, then looking at the Pokeball before putting it back in her pouch, "I'm so sorry"

"Dedede!" Dedenne shouted as it jumped out of it's pouch and growled at Torchic.

"What sort of Pokemon is that?!" Orlando asked, shocked, then shaking his head, "Doesn't matter, I'll crush it anyway!"

"That's not going to be so easy this time! Dedenne, use Tackle!" Bonnie shouted.

Dedenne ran super fast towards Torchic, gaining speed with each step.

"Alright, Torchic use Ember!" Orlando commanded.

"Tor-chic!" Torchic screamed and shot a burst of flame at Dedenne.

"Block it with Thunder Shock!" Bonnie commanded.

"Dede!" Dedenne screamed, stopping it's Tackle and firing a Thunder Shock right in front of itself before the Ember hit, causing the ball of flames to erupt in an electric burst.

"Use Scratch then!" Orlando ordered.

"Counter with another Tackle!" Bonnie yelled.

Torchic ran for Dedenne as Dedenne did the same, the two Pokemon found themselves nearing closer and closer to each other.

"Now, use Thunder Shock!" Bonnie said just before an attack could hit either Pokemon.

Dedenne stopped in it's tracks, just inches from Torchic and used Thunder Shock on it, causing Orlando's Torchic to faint.

Orlando was sure that Torchic could win it. He looked at it with sorrow before returning it.

"You need more training, that's all" he said to the Pokeball then sent out his Poochyena.

"Aruff!" The Poochyena snarled.

Bonnie went to grab out her Pokedex but Orlando stopped her.

"Hey! Battle, then scan," He said, "I didn't scan your...whatever it is when you sent it out"

"That's true.." Bonnie said, "Are you up for it, Dedenne?"

"Dede!" Dedenne said, giving her a wink.

This is where Bonnie really had to think about Ash's battles. Not the ones with Pikachu specifically, but his strategy overall when his Pokemon were weak from previous battles. Dedenne would definitely be worn out from the battle with Torchic, but the both of them weren't giving up their first battle that easily.

"Go, Poochyena, use Bite!" Orlando ordered.

Poochyena rushed up to Dedenne, sharp teeth bared. Dedenne stood there, waiting for Bonnie's order.

"Dodge it and quickly use Tackle!" Bonnie shouted.

As Poochyena quickly came to Dedenne, it remembered a move Pikachu had taught it and jumped up and spun on the side of Poochyena to dodge, landing inches away from Poochyena then hitting it with Tackle.

"Let's play their game then! Back up and use Tackle at full speed!" Orlando ordered.

Bonnie stood there, watching as Poochyena backed up. What would Ash do now? Then as she watched Poochyena run towards Dedenne, she remembered. This was it.

"Just stay there, Dedenne!" Bonnie yelled, winking at it.

Dedenne caught her drift, hunching over, glaring at Poochyena who was coming at it at full speed.

"Wait for it" Bonnie said.

"What are you, just going to take our attack head-on?" Orlando asked, "This is over"

"It is," Bonnie said as Poochyena came close to Dedenne, "Nuzzle!"

Dedenne jumped up and rubbed it's cheek against Poochyena's, giving it a shock and causing it to faint. Orlando just gasped.

Bonnie quickly grabbed out her Pokedex and scanned Poochyena.

"Poochyena. The Bite Pokémon. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted"

"Oh, wow, that was so fun!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Thank you, Orlando!"

"Hmph" Orlando said as he returned Poochyena, "You're still weak"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You only won because of your sorry excuse for a Raichu," Orlando stated, "That Mudkip of yours, though, useless"

And with that, Orlando walked off into the distance. Bonnie just simply stood there, staring.

"Dedede!" Dedenne shouted at him in anger.

"Leave it, Dedenne" Bonnie said.

"Dede?" Dedenne asked, looking up at her.

"He's just a sour puss, and there's nothing you can do about that" Bonnie told it as it climbed back into her pouch to rest.

She then continued making her way to Petalburg City.


	3. Son Of Petalburg

Inside Petalburg City's Gym stood a young boy, just about ten, with dark blue hair and glasses. He was wearing a green t-shirt and brown shorts and next to him was his Treecko. He was inside the Gym's battle arena withhis father, Norman, the Gym Leader.

"Please, Dad," He begged his father, "Let Treecko and I challenge you!"

"Now, Max," Norman was saying, "I know it's exciting to finally be a Trainer, but there are two reasons you can't battle me yet. For starters, you only have your Treecko. And second, if I let you challenge me now without the necessary amount of badges, it would be unfair to every other Trainer"

"But, Dad!" Max pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Max, that's just how it is" Norman told his son.

Just then, Max felt Treecko tugging at his shirt. He looked down at his Pokemon.

"What is it, Treecko?" He asked.

"Tree-cko!" Treecko said, pointing to a corner in the room.

Max shifted his gaze from his Pokemon to where Treecko was pointing and saw a tiny green head disappear around the corner.

"Sorry, Dad," Max said to his father, "We'll talk about it later!"

He and Treecko then rushed around the corner. They came to a halt in the kitchen when they saw it. A small Ralts was hiding under the table.

"A Ralts!" Max exclaimed.

"Ralts?" Ralts asked softly, turning it's head around to see Max and Treecko.

"Ralts!" It screamed, rushing out of the Gym's doors.

"Hey, wait up!" Max called after the Pokemon as he and Treecko ran outside after it.

They stopped just outside the doors, looking for the Ralts. They then spotted it in a patch of grass not that far from the Gym. They ran up to it.

"Hey, it's okay" Max said to it.

"Ralts?" Ralts asked, looking at Max from over it's back.

Max noticed the Ralts was looking deep in his eyes. Then it hit him.

"Could it be...?" Max asked, "Are you the very same Ralts from back then?"

"Ra-Ralts.." Ralts replied softly with a nod.

"You found me...," Max said, "From all that way"

Ralts' eyes glimmered as it looked at Max. It gave a little smile.

"Don't worry," Max said, "I made a promise to you. And I intend to keep it. Are you ready, Treecko?"

"Tree-cko!" Treecko said, jumping in front of Max.

"Ralts?" Ralts asked.

"I can't just catch you without a battle first" Max told it.

"Ralts!" Ralts said, getting into it's best fighting position.

"That's it!" Max encouraged the small Pokemon, "Go easy, okay, Treecko? Use Pound!"

Not that far away from this scene was our blonde-haired heroine from Kalos, Bonnie. She was walking along with her Mudkip's Pokeball in one hand and her Pokedex in the other. She was researching on what moves Mudkip knew.

"Don't worry, Mudkip," Bonnie was saying to the Pokeball, "We'll show Orlando next time. I'll learn all your moves and we'll make sure you beat that Torchic! It's going to be-"

She got cut off because, once again, she wasn't paying attention and bumped into somebody. She put the Pokeball and Pokedex back in her pouch as she looked up to see...Max. Max and Treecko looked at her, but this also caused the timid Ralts to aswell.

"Ralts!" Ralts screamed, rushing off into the wedges between trees.

"Ralts, wait!" Max said, quickly turning back to where Ralts was.

But it had disappeared. He really wanted to atch it, too. Max wasn't one to break his promises.

"I'm so sorry" Bonnie apologised as she got up, noticing what she had done.

"Do you interrupt everyone's important battles?" Max asked her.

"No, I'm just not that good at paying attention to where I'm going," Bonnie replied, "You don't want to battle me too, do you?"

"No thanks" Max said.

"You don't?" Bonnie asked.

"Nah, I've got a promise to keep" Max told her.

"Well, I'll just keep going to Petalburg then" Bonnie said.

"If you're going to challenge the Gym, you need several badges first" Max told her as he and Treecko scanned the area for Ralts.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks, looking back at Max.

"Oh I'm not challenging Gyms!" She said enthusiastically.

"You're not?" Max asked, still scanning.

"No, Professor Birch suggested I go to Contest Halls instead," Bonnie told him, then wondering, "What are you looking for?"

"A specific Ralts that I was battling," Max told her, "The one you scared away when you bumped into me"

"Yeah, sorry about that" Bonnie apologised.

She thought for a moment. This boy seemed nicer than Orlando was. And if she learnt one thing from Ash, going on joureys were always fun with more than just yourself.

"Hey, did you want to, maybe, join me on my journey?" Bonnie asked him.

"No thanks," Max replied, putting his hand to his forehead, scanning the area, "I'm not leaving Petalburg City until I catch that Ralts"

Just then, Bonnie had an idea. Dedenne was a good sniffer. After all, back in Kalos, it sniffed out the berries she had before Clement caught it.

"Let me help!" Bonnie said as she opened her pouch, then poking the sleeping Dedenne, "Dedenne, wake up, I need your help!"

"De..de" Dedenne said, waking up, giving a little yawn.

"I need you to sniff out a Pokemon, can you do that?" Bonnie asked it.

"Dede!" Dedenne shouted, jumping out of the pouch.

Max took a look at Dedenne as his Treecko did the same.

"Wow, I've never seen a Pokemon like that before!" He exclaimed, pulling out his Pokedex.

"No data" Said a male voice from his Pokedex.

"No data?" Max asked, returning the Pokedex to his pocket.

"That's 'cause Dedenne's all the way from the Kalos region!" Bonnie said, "I was able to bring it because we share a bond!"

"And this..Dedenne can help me find the Ralts I'm after?" Max asked.

"Dedenne has an excellent sense of smell!" Bonnie said, "Do you remember what a Ralts smells like?"

"Dedede!" Dedenne exclaimed as it sniffed the air, scurrying around the patches of grass.

"Dede!" Dedenne shouted from behind a tall tree.

Bonnie, Max and his Treecko ran up to Dedenne to see that it had found the very same Ralts Max was battling. Ralts was cowering behind the tree, tucking itself into a ball.

"Stand back" Max told Bonnie and Dedenne.

Bonnie and Dedenne did as he said as Max approached Ralts.

"It's okay, Ralts," He told it, "There's no need to be scared"

"Ralts?" Ralts asked, looking up at him.

It began scurrying slowly toward Max. Max put into practice what he had learnt from Brock.

"That's a good Pokemon" He encouraged it, his hand outstretched.

Ralts came up and rubbed it's head against his palm. Max gave a little smile.

"I don't think we need to battle anymore, Treecko" He said, returning Treecko to it's Pokeball, and grabbing out an empty one, "You're ready, aren't you, Ralts?"

"Ralts!" Ralts cheered.

Max slowly leant the Pokeball down to Ralts' head. Once the ball and Pokemon touched, Ralts disappeared into it. The ball shook in Max's hand for a few times, then stopped shaking.

"I've finally fulfilled my promise to you" Max said, holding the Pokeball close to his chest.

Dedenne returned to Bonnie's pouch as the two newfound friendsmade their way back to the Gym. Inside, Bonnie introduced herself and Max proudly showed off his new Ralts to his father. But at that moment, Bonnie realised something.

"I totally forgot to scan it back there!" She exclaimed, pulling out her Pokedex.

"Ralts. The Feeling Pokémon. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotion"

"And I've been thinking, Dad," Max said as he returned Ralts, "You're right. It is unfair to other Trainers. So, I'm going to make sure I challenge every Gym and can come back here to challenge you, too! And after that, maybe I'll enter the Pokemon League aswell!"

"That's my boy, Max" Norman said, "Starting his journey just like his sister"

"Mr. Norman?!" Bonnie asked, with her hand raised.

"Yes, Bonnie?" Norman asked.

"Is it okay if I travel along with Max?" She asked, "Two's better than one, after all!"

"Of course it is!" Norman replied, "That's if Max wants to"

"She helped me catch Ralts," Max stated, looking at Bonnie, "I would be happy for her to come along with me"

"So, what's the next big city?" Bonnie asked.

"That would be Rustboro" Norman replied.

"Are there Contest Halls there?!" Bonnie asked.

"Unfortunately not," Norman stated, "But there is a Gym that Max can challenge, so set your sights on there anyway"

"Okie-dokie!" Bonnie cheered.

And with that, both Max and Bonnie left the Petalburg Gym, heding off in the direction of Petalburg Woods and Rustboro City.


End file.
